fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Devil Beasts
The Devil Beasts '''( 悪魔の獣 Akuma no kemono) or also known as '''The Daeva Beasts, were a race of pure blooded demons with unimaginably powerful dark magic power that came from a world that was separate from that of humans. Unlike the Etherious, who were a race of demons artificially created by the Books of Zeref, these creatures are naturally created deep inside the bowls of The Void. They are the most powerful beings in their world, being looked upon as kings in The Void, although they number in small numbers, they more than make up for in strength. Upon this day, they remain locked away inside a prison in a different dimension plane of existence, one similar to that of the Celestial Spirit World. Description The Devil beast are the undisputed kings of their world, sometimes being able to slightly influence the human world with their magic in the form of dark omens and natural disasters. Most demons in [[Earth Land|'Earth Land']]' '''are merely creations' from Zeref's book, such as '''Deliora and Lullaby, or peaceful creatures like those found on Galuna Island, making it very rare to encounter a pure blood demon anywhere. Pure bloods are able to enter through to the human world by using the combined magic power of all The Devil Beasts, only allowing one demon to go for a strenuous amount of time with the purpose of breaking the lock that seals them in their world. In rare occurrences, the beasts are known to manipulate the minds of other humans, hoping to find someone that can come to their world, since the seal only blocks the way for demons. Ancient scriptures that recount any information in regards to these beasts have either been destroyed or lost in time, waiting to be discovered. In the few scriptures that have been found, they depict humans worshiping them as gods, others illustrate The Devil Beasts showing great reverence toward red-colored Moon called The Blood Moon. Even today, there is no clear indication on the kind of relationship both the beasts and moon share. Seal and Access It is not known who exactly was capable of sealing the beasts into a different dimension, because the amount of magic power needed would be unimaginable, something that no human could be capable of doing. This mysterious figure created a portal to another dimension and threw these beasts inside, locking it behind with a number of powerful seals and locks, leaving a number of "keys" hidden in the human world just in case he needed to open the gate one day. In order for the gate to be safely guarded, the mystery figure also shrouded the gate in between dimensions so that no one would be able to have access to it even if someone had acquired the keys. The gate itself's only purpose is to keep the residents trapped inside along with maintaining any demons on the outside from communicating with the prisoners. Fortunately, this gate has no affect on humans, rendering them the only creatures capable of interacting with the gate and it's defenses. The locks that make up the gate can only be unlocked using a series of keys and artifacts that will break the seals and free the devils from their prison. The number of keys that are needed to completely destroy the restraints are 7. The first two are actual keys, the first embodies goodness, the purity inside people, while the second encompasses malice, the desire to kill one's fellow man. Both represent good and evil found in creation. The Kings Knowledge The Chosen Avatars Category:Race